Too Hot
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian has a crush on Blaine and a certain Warbler decides to help him out in an unusual way.


_**A/N:** This is a writing exercise on kissing and fluff. If you like this, please review and rec the fic. Also, I have a Tumblr where I post Seblaine fan art and Seblaine drabbles that are not avaible here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

TOO HOT

Truth Or Dare, the popular yet juvenile game that often ended up being more trouble than it was worth. Sebastian sat back against the couch and suppressed a sigh. Warbler parties were often so boring. Most of the members were too straight-laced to try for the dares; and whatever truth or confessions that came out of the games were always too mild for Sebastian's taste.

Nonetheless, it would appear that everyone else was having fun. Sebastian knew he could have chosen to stay in his room to study or try to sneak out to Scandals and get some free drinks; but it had been a long time since he had been interested in doing anything of that sort.

Sebastian really hated being a teenager sometimes. With the hormonal urges and stupid feelings that sometimes seemed to slam into him from nowhere. In this particular case, it was mostly the feelings – the feelings for a particular someone.

A particular someone by the name of Blaine Anderson, who incidentally, was the reason for Sebastian's current presence at a party that he would rather not attend.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian's head snapped up at the one voice he hadn't expected. He turned his head and found himself staring at Hunter Clarington.

"Yes?"

"Come on, be social." Hunter poured Sebastian a soda and handed it to him.

Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Hunter was the reason this party was so boring. Ever since he took over as the captain of the Warblers, Hunter had run a tight ship. Having a strict disciplinarian in their mist meant no alcohol, which meant in a game of Truth or Dare; no one would be brave enough to take on a dare.

"I'm sure a game of 'Truth or Dare' is right up your alley." There was a challenging gleam in Hunter's eyes, and Sebastian was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Fine." Sebastian took a sip of the soda. Diet Coke. He hated Diet Coke. "I'll play. Whose turn is it?"

"Mine!" Sebastian turned his head at the sound of Blaine's voice and found the other boy seated right next to him. "Truth."

_Surprise, surprise._ Sebastian took another sip of his soda, wishing that it was alcohol instead. _Of course good boy Blaine Anderson would go for truth._

"My turn to ask." Hunter had an unreadable expression on his face as his gaze darted between Blaine and Sebastian. "Blaine Anderson, do you have a crush and if so is he in this room?"

It was almost amusing to see the gradual progression of the blush that was making its way up Blaine's neck before it finally stained his cheeks. Sebastian saw Blaine's Adam's apple bopped slightly as he took an audible gulp.

"Well, Blaine?" When Blaine didn't answer, Hunter pressed on.

"Um …" Blaine looked like a deer caught in the headlight as he debated his options.

"Or would you rather take a dare instead?" Hunter seemed to be enjoying Blaine's plight a little too much. Suddenly, Sebastian had an urge to wipe that smile off his face. "We haven't had any all night."

"Give him a break, Clarington." Sebastian interjected. "That was a two-part question, it wasn't fair."

"No, it was worded as one question. And Blaine made a decision to answer the truth." Hunter clarified as though he was speaking to a small child. "The game can't go on unless either he follows through with his choice or if someone else takes his place."

"Fine, I'll do it." Fuck it, it's a stupid game, Sebastian reminded himself. Leave it to Hunter Clarington to take things so seriously and take the fun out of everything. "I'll take a dare."

As soon as those words left his lips, Sebastian saw a smile on Hunter's face that immediately caused his stomach to turn. But Hunter's smile wasn't the only thing that bothered him, what bothered him was the fact that almost every Warbler seemed to have the same knowing smile on their faces.

"Excellent." Hunter's clasped his hands together in a manner that creepily resembled Mr. Burns. "Sebastian Smythe, your dare is—"

* * *

Five minutes later, Sebastian was torn between heaven and hell.

Blaine was hot in his lap, his legs straddling Sebastian's thighs as he pressed his lips against Sebastian's, and peppered them with soft, little kisses. Their current position made it really difficult for Blaine to keep his balance. Blaine made a small gasp as he almost fell out of Sebastian's lap and in an attempt to situate himself better, Blaine ended up sliding forward and pressing his crotch against Sebastian's. Sebastian had to bite back a moan as he felt the pressure. It was a good thing that from where he was sitting, much of his reaction was hidden by Blaine, but that still didn't make this any easier considering Sebastian Smythe was now battling a hard-on.

Fuck Hunter Clarington and his stupid game.

Never in a million years would Sebastian have expected that the put-together, straight-arrowed, orderly Hunter Clarington would dare Sebastian Smythe to play a game of "Too Hot" with no one other than Blaine Anderson; just as never in a billion years would Sebastian have expected Blaine to play along.

"Remember, whoever that touches first loses." Someone called out, almost ruining the moment.

"You go get him, Smythe!" All right, that was Jeff.

"Come on, Blaine! Show him what you've got!" Sebastian was pretty sure that belonged to Trent. "You work it, boy!"

"I got my bet on Sebastian losing this one." Jeff piped up again. "He's got it baaaaaaaaaaad."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Nick affirmed.

Sebastian made a mental note to murder all of them later.

Sebastian had dreamt of kissing Blaine on many occasions, but those were exactly what they were, just dreams. He had yet to approach Blaine or admit how he felt. It just wasn't something that Sebastian was used to doing. Asking someone out on a date was an entirely new concept for Sebastian considering it had always been the other person that did all the asking.

And as much as Sebastian wanted to kiss Blaine, he would rather do it on his own terms and in the privacy of his own room. Determined to win this game so that he could end their embarrassment, Sebastian swiped his tongue across Blaine's lips. To his surprise, Blaine opened his mouth. Slipping his tongue into Blaine, Sebastian deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting Blaine and nudging at Blaine's playfully. Blaine's kiss was a little hesitant and uncertain, but he definitely wasn't resisting.

Blaine tasted good. He tasted like a combination of chocolate, cinnamon and mint with a dash of the root beer that he had been drinking. It was an unlikely combination but on Blaine they just seemed to work. Sebastian deepened the kiss as he reveled in the feeling of the wet heat and the tentative probing of Blaine's tongue.

Somewhere in the background, Sebastian could hear people catcalling. Deciding to ignore them and focus on the task at hand, Sebastian redoubled his efforts. Opening his eyes, Sebastian could see from his peripheral vision that Blaine had his hands up in the air while his fingers clenched and then unclenched in an effort to maintain control. However, Sebastian could feel from the tenseness in Blaine's thigh muscles that the other boy was losing the game as he struggled to gather his bearings. Feeling a bit more daring, Sebastian slipped his tongue out and bit down gently on Blaine's lower lip, worrying it playfully between his teeth and tugging it gently. The resulting moan that Sebastian heard came as a surprise and sent the blood racing straight to his groin.

The kisses, while tame by Sebastian's standards, were definitely doing things to him. It was just so tempting to touch Blaine but Sebastian had to remind himself that there were people present and that this was supposed to be just a game. For all he knew, Blaine was only doing this because he had to; even though it was clear that Blaine was just as turned on as Sebastian was. The kisses they were exchanging had evolved from light, chaste butterfly kisses to full-on wet, open-mouthed kisses. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise when Blaine slipped his tongue into his lips but he played along, their teeth clacking as they carried on, completely engaged in a world of their own. Sebastian felt Blaine withdrawing his tongue and as Blaine did so, Sebastian decided to up the stakes he let his teeth lightly grabbed onto Blaine's tongue for just a second.

Several things seemed to happen at once. Blaine's eyes snapped open in surprise when Sebastian's teeth grazed his tongue. His body jerked in reaction and started to slide off Sebastian. Instinctively, Sebastian's hands let go of the edge of the couch and came up to grab a hold of Blaine to keep him from falling.

It took a few belated seconds for Sebastian to realize that his hands were on Blaine's ass.

Around them, the Warblers erupted into a mini riot while Sebastian quickly removed his hands and muttered an apology to a blushing Blaine.

"That's all for the night, Warblers. Game's over. Clean up after yourself now. I want you all out of the Common room in T-minus 60 seconds." Sebastian could hear Hunter instructing his teammates. "I'm counting."

Sebastian quickly stood up and reached for his blazer.

"Not you two." Hunter gestured for Sebastian and Blaine to stay. When he saw several Warblers still hanging about, Hunter spoke up again. "Nick and Jeff. Out. _Now_."

"Party pooper." Sebastian heard Jeff commenting before he exited the room with the rest of the Warblers.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Hunter looked at Sebastian briefly before training his gaze on Blaine. "I'd say this had been a very fruitful night."

Sebastian stole a look at Blaine, whose fingers were playing with the hem of his blazer and was looking a bit nervous.

"I'll leave you with Blaine to settle the terms of the loss. If memory serves me right, I think Blaine has something to ask you." Hunter gave Blaine thumbs-up before picking up his backpack. As he headed toward the door, Hunter paused briefly when he walked past Sebastian. He leaned in quickly and whispered, "And you're welcome, Sebastian."

(END)


End file.
